Over the years
by EpicLover
Summary: *Sequel to Mardi Gras* What happeneds when Reid finally joins the BUA and how will Morgan react? Does he even remember the genius from that night so long ago? *slash* MORGANxREID. -FINAL CHAPTER UP-
1. Reid's first week

Hello lovely readers! I just got this back from my amazing beta Heather (thank you oh so much ofor all your help!) and I got soo excited that I couldn't even spare time to read thru it before posting.

I'm truely sorry that it has taken my so long to start (post?) my sequel to Mardi Gras. Why doesn't even matter anymore, but I want to take a moment to thank everyone who comment, review and alart/favorited. You've all made me so happy and proud to be a part of this site. I truely want to thank each and every one of you.

**Anyway! Here we go! Chapter one of Over the years, the sequel to Mardi Gras. **

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

As Reid finally reached his apartment door he just stopped. He waited for something to happen before realizing the door wasn't going to open itself. He had to unlock it. He blushed at his own stupidity as he pulled out his keys from his front pocket and unlocked the door.

He dragged his feet inside, locked the door and started to undress as he headed straight for his bedroom, leaving his clothes in a trail after him. As he reached his bed he had deposed everything but his underwear. He crawled under the covers, not even willing to get his pajama pants and t-shirt that he usually slept in. He was far too tired to care.

He took a few deep breaths and tried to relax into the soft sheets. His body was screaming for some well-deserved rest, but his head was spinning with a million thoughts at once. He tried to just let it go and fall asleep but he soon realized that that wasn't going to happened anytime soon.

With a frustrated sigh, he got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser, pulling out his usual sleep clothes and putting them on before returning to the bed. If he wasn't going to fall asleep right away, he would rather lay sleepless in his pj's then without.

He gave sleep another halfhearted try, but when it didn't just magically work right away, he opened his eyes and stared up at his dark ceiling instead, waiting for the sandman to come.

He started to twirl a lock of his hair, like he had when he was younger and had trouble sleeping. But instead of giving him comfort, it made him a little sad. He had gotten it cut not even a week ago, shorting it several inches. He didn't regret getting it done but he couldn't help but miss his long hair. This new cut was too short. Locks kept falling in his face, and he had quickly made a habit of trying to pull it behind his ear.

He let out a tired sigh and tossed around in his bed before lying on his side, knees pulled up against his stomach. His mind was still running wild and he finally gave up his attempts to ignore all he had been through in his first week at the BAU.

The work had been more challenging and demanding than he ever would have thought. Sure he had understood that it wouldn't be an easy job, or even a particularly fun one for that matter. But he hadn't been able to foresee the unbelievable pressure they would be under, or the extreme toll it would take on him.

He had hardly had time to greet everyone before his first case. Unfortunately, there had been time to be introduced to the man who he had been dreading to be reunited with for several months now.

Reid let out a frustrated grunt and shifted to his other side, a weak attempt to stop his brain from going back to that moment, but with no success whatsoever.

_He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he was ushered around the bullpen to be introduced to his new team and colleagues. He couldn't remember any of the names he'd been told. He wasn't even sure who it was who did the introductions in the first place. Was it Hotch? Maybe. It was all just a blur right now. _

_A small hand gesture guided him toward yet another desk. That's when his heart actually stopped. He should have been worried. The life important organ that had been working overtime all morning now ceased all activity, but his mind wasn't following what his body was doing. It was too busy focusing on the next man in line to greet. Derek Morgan._

_He could hear someone introduce him to the man he already knew on such an intimate level as if it were for the first time. He could also hear, if distantly, the same someone introduce Morgan to himself. _

"_Welcome to the team." Morgan shot him a kind smile as he reached out his hand to Reid. Not a trace of recognition shown on his face._

_Reid took the hand, his heart jumping again, as small jolts of electricity shot through his body. The man seemed oblivious and untouched by the effect, so the genius tried to return Morgan's genuine smile as he willed his feet not to turn and run away. _

_Morgan didn't remember him._

"_Hey. You okay kid?" Morgan asked, with slight worry in his voice, and Reid finally snapped out of his coma. Kid?_

"_Uh.. Yes, I-I'm okay." He stuttered, embarrassed when he realized that he had just been staring for the last minute or so._

_Morgan chuckled. "Kind of a lot to take in huh?" He asked, seemingly sure Reid was just being weird due to first-day-on-the-job-nerves._

_Not trusting his voice to speak again, Reid simply nodded. His cheeks were starting to burn and he wanted so badly to just move on to his next introduction, just to get away from the man in front of him. That was when he realized they were alone. When had that happened? He looked around slightly, panicking. His arms wrapped tightly around his mid-section and his tongue nervously ran over his bottom lip._

"_Have we meet before?" Reid snapped his head back to the darker agent. Morgan was frowning, his eyes fixed on Reid, not with resentment or disgust, but with a burning curiosity. _

"_I-" Reid's eyes averted from the stare, trying to figure out what to say. Morgan didn't recognize him. He had expected, even counted on, an awkward reunion and been absolutely sure to get a several-month-too-late brush off. Maybe this was for the better._

"_No. We haven't." Reid said. The words were simple enough, but his mouth had trouble saying them, like it didn't want to lie. "I would have remembered that." He finished a little quieter. Morgan raised an eyebrow. Oh my god it sounded like a pick up line!_

"_I-I mean, I have an eidetic memory." Reid explained, slightly panicking. "I can remember everything I've ever read or seen." _

"_Really?" Morgan asked with a chuckle. "That's cool man." _

_Reid's smile grew at Morgan praise. He couldn't help it and he didn't even try to stop it. _

"_Thanks." He said, feeling somewhat relaxed. "Most people just think it's weird."_

_Morgan shrugged. "Maybe." He said. "But who said weird was necessarily a bad thing?" _

_That was when Hotch emerged from his office. "We have a case. Conference room in two everyone!"_

After that, there hadn't been much time for anymore small talk. They had had a quick briefing before heading to the jet. In Ephraim, Utah, three women had been kidnapped, raped and murdered under a period of two months.

The team had worked around the clock, and Reid had just been kind of caught up in the process. He had amazed his teammates on several occasions with his exceptional mind and never ending stream of helpful knowledge and statistics.

Reid smiled sheepishly at the expression of awe he had seen in Morgan's face at one time. Everybody had seemed accepting with him joining the team. He had felt needed, like he could really make a difference, feelings he had seldom experienced throughout his life. The work was hard but rewarding. The UnSub had been caught before killing any more women, and a mother to one of the earlier victims had thanked them all for bringing her peace.

Sure the case had been frustrating from time to time, and the hours sucked, that much Reid understood already. But at the same time he felt he could be good at this. And he knew he would help people. Save them.

Of course not everything had been great about his first week. Although his teammates seemed to have accepted him right from the start, professionally anyway, he was pretty sure they were making fun of him. Nothing truly mean or cruel, but still. Reid couldn't for the life of him understand the hang ups most people had when it came to his wardrobe. He wore what was comfortable and had never really cared about shallow things such as fashion or color coordination.

But it didn't really bother him. All in all, the team had been polite and after running from bullies most of his life; he figured he could take a remark or two on his appearance and his lack of knowledge of such trivial things as sports, movies and modern pop culture.

Besides, Reid would be lying if he said he didn't kind of enjoy the light and (he was almost sure it was) friendly teasing when it came from Morgan. Or maybe it wasn't the teasing itself he enjoyed, but the attention Morgan gave him. He couldn't help it. He enjoyed and drank in every look, smile and comment that came from the other man.

In the month after their first encounter, Reid had worked hard to simply forget what had happened between the two of them. But there is no such thing as 'simply forget' with a memory like his. Even if he could keep his mind busy during the days, filling it with knowledge and facts, he couldn't help his mind wandering to the man as night came.

…

Reid sighed again and lay back on his bed. This was not good. He shouldn't think about Morgan like that. He'd killed everything they had when he told the other man they had never met before. Or maybe it was already dead before then, considering Morgan didn't even remember him.

Not that it mattered anyway. Reid had come to the conclusion that he didn't stand a chance with the gorgeous man. Morgan was a ladies man through and through. He had seen him flirt with no less than 12 women during the five day long case. Not that he had done anything with any of them, his head had been on the job, but it seemed he couldn't stop himself from flirting back when women practically threw themselves at his feet.

So why had Morgan done what he had done at Mardi Gras? He had come on to Reid, not the other way around. He had kissed him and dragged him into that toilet stall. Had Morgan been so drunk he hadn't understood that he had been hitting on a guy? Or had he just been curious what it would be like to kiss a guy? Or maybe he had been playing Reid like a practical joke or something.

Reid had also played with the thought that Morgan might actually be gay. That he only pretended to be a ladies man to cover up his true sexuality. But somehow he doubted that. It was simply too good to be true.

Besides, it isn't like anything would happen between Morgan and Reid, even if he was gay, which he probably was not. Because why would he want to jeopardize his career for someone like Reid? If he was gay, and that's a mighty big IF, he should be with someone more like himself, a kind, brave, gorgeous guy. Not someone like Reid, who's awkward, scrawny and apparently without any fashion sense whatsoever. That Morgan had shown Reid any attention at all in the first place, must have been due to extreme drunkenness.

And while the fact made his heart ache in a way he didn't want to acknowledge, Reid's mind once again drifted back to that one hot night during Mardi Gras. The hungry looks and eager touches that Morgan had given him, made him smile shyly. He could still remember the feeling of the darker man's lips on his, and if he concentrated enough, he thought he could even taste him.

Reid shut his eyes once more and allowed his brain to keep processing the images and memories from that night as his hand slid down to his clothed groin. He would never be with Morgan again in that way, but the perks of an eidetic memory were slowly dawning on him.

He remembered every moan, touch and emotion like it was a movie playing in his head. He whimpered as he slid his hand inside his sleepwear and boxers, stoking his already semi-hard manhood.

"What are you doing to me Pretty Boy?" He repeated Morgan's words over and over again in his head, moaning as he remembered the husky tone they had been whispered in. He had never felt so wanted or desired as he had when he heard those few little words.

He could already feel the pre-cum wetting his hand and clothes. He blushed and let out small moan as he imagined the hand on his hard on to be Morgan's. He could clearly remember the feeling of the darker man's hand on him, one exploring his body while the other stoked him into bliss.

Another moan slipped out as he felt his release growing closer. His mind sped, Morgan's tongue on his neck; Morgan's finger brushing his nipple; Morgan's hand slapping away his as he brought their erections together.

That was all Reid could take. He arched his back and cried out his orgasm before falling back against his pillows, breathless. He lay there, head spinning with the after-shock, but finally empty of distractions.

He pulled out his hand and wiped it of on his t-shirt. He didn't have any tissues by his bed and he figured he already needed to change his underwear and maybe his pajama pants so why not his t-shirt too. He should really get up and change right away. He wasn't a fan of messes. But he couldn't find the energy. His body felt pleasantly relaxed but strangely numb.

This was as good as it was going to get. Him jerking of alone in his bed while thinking of a man he would never have again, a man who didn't even remember him. Or the night that Reid thought of as the best night of his life.

Reid heard a quiet sob and realized it was coming from himself. _This was as good as it was going to get_. The meaning of the words finally hit him and he could do nothing to stop the tears falling down his cheeks. So he let them.

Half an hour later, he finally drifted off into a restless sleep, exhausted from his first case, his own emotions and the crying. Clothes still stained.

…

At the same time, just a few miles away, Derek Morgan violently jerked awake from his brief rest. He sat up and turned on the light on his bedside table. He was covered in sweat and breathing harshly as he ran a hand over his bald head.

He thought back to the dream he had had, a dream that had hunted him for a time several months earlier. Images of pale skin and red, kiss-swollen lips ran through his head. He thought he had seen the last of it already. Apparently he was wrong.

He lay back on his bed again and grunted as he felt the sticky mess in his boxers. Cursing, he stood up and walked into his bathroom, cleaning himself up. He hadn't cum from just a dream since he was a teenager. What was wrong with him? And why had that dream come back again?

* * *

So ther you go! I know many of my readers expected a quick reunion and a happy ending but I decided to make thing complicated =)

Reviews are more the welcomed, and I promise to answer everyone I get.

Thank you all for reading!


	2. Morgan's black eye

Chapter two of the Mardi Gras sequel; Over they years, the name of the story while make more sense after this chapter =)

Thanks to all of you who have comment, alerted and favored this story already. And thanks to my beta Heather!

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Like every free Thursday night, Morgan had just spent two hours training future FBI agents in self-defense. But unlike any Thursday before this one, he had a shiny black eye to show for it.

He came home he quickly and said hi to his dog, Clooney, before continuing into his kitchen to replace the now watery icepack one of his students had gotten him, to a fresh one. He wrapped a kitchen towel around it and hissed as the cold came in contact with his swollen eye.

He disposed of the old icepack, grabbed a beer and headed to his living room. He sat down on his couch and grabbed the remote, flipping through his channels before finding a game on.

He laid back his head and closed his eyes. He wasn't really interested in the game, he just needed some noise to distract himself with. He could feel the couch shift and blindly reached out a hand until he felt Clooney's fur under it.

"What have I said about dogs on the furniture?" Morgan asked Clooney, in a tired voice without opening his eyes. The dog seemed to understand he was in trouble, so he leaned over to lick Morgan's chin.

Morgan chuckled and gently pushed the dog away. "Alright, alright. You can stay, just stop with the licking." Clooney obeyed and laid down beside Morgan, head in his masters lap. Morgan sighed as he started to pet his hairy friend. He was far too easy going when it came to Clooney's up-bringing.

He sat and just listened to the game for a while. One hand was holding down the cooling icepack on his eye and the other distantly scratching Clooney behind the ear.

He didn't know what hurt most, his eye or his pride. He figured it was his pride. None of his students had ever come close enough to give him even a scratch. But today he had been distracted and totally missed the obvious move his student had attacked him with. He wondered who had been most surprised. Him, or the guy that had actually manage to punch him.

He sighed and silently cursed Reid for it all. Yes it was all Reid's fault.

Their last case had sent them to New Orleans. A town Morgan hadn't visited beyond his memories since Mardi Gras all those years ago. It had felt weird being back there, and the nights he'd spent in that old hotel, he had dreamed of his first visit there. The first few nights the dream had been just like so many times before, a shattered memory that played over and over again in his mind.

Drunkenness from that particular evening long ago, along with the fading powers of time, had reduced the adventure to nothing more than bits and glimpses of pleasure and desire. But some things were still as clear as daylight. The overpowering feelings of want he had felt as well as the touch of the fair but burning skin under his fingers. And those eyes. He could no longer recall the precise color of them, but the emotions they had expressed, the lust and need he had seen, were still fresh in his mind.

It was nothing new. He had relived that night so many times before, both in his sleep and even a few times in the dark of his bedroom when the urge was too strong.

However, the last night the dream changed. He knew right from start something wasn't right. The dream was clearer than it used to be. Instead of the usual hazy images from that night, the whole thing replayed in his head like someone had recorded it for him. Details he had long since forgotten were clear as day and he was sure he could even feel, smell and taste the other man.

It wasn't until he woke up the morning after that he realized that it had been Reid in his dream and as that first realization hit him, it only took a matter of second before he figured everything out. He hadn't just dreamt the same dream with a different man, but he had finally unmasked the stranger.

The game was still going on the TV. They were playing overtime and the crowd was going crazy with excitement as the underdog takes home the game to everyone's surprise. It would be everything the guys at work would talk about the next day. But Morgan was too deep in his thoughts to even notice.

_Reid_.

It had always been Reid. How could he not have seen it? How could he, Morgan, one of the best in profiling, not figure out that his team mate, the worst liar ever by the way, was the same man he had been desiring all these years? And how come Reid hadn't told him the truth? Morgan couldn't believe that he would have forgotten just as he, himself had. After so many years around the genius, he knew the kid couldn't forget things even if he wanted to.

He had wanted to talk to Reid after his dream, but the case had cut in before he had a chance and that was probably for the better. Reid hadn't been acting like himself lately. Not since Hankel. Morgan knew that sort of experience wasn't something you just walk away from. But he was sure there was something more to Reid's recent behavior than trauma. So he had stayed quiet.

They had solved the case, packed up, flew back, written their reports and gone home. That had been yesterday. Today at work, Morgan had once again considered talking to Reid, or confront him was probably a better word. But the courage from yesterday seemed to have disappeared over night and he suddenly wasn't as willing to start that conversation anymore. Mostly because he didn't know how he felt about it all. Jerking off to some distant memory from time to time was one thing, but to actually dream about your teammates? Not good. That's the kind of thing that could ruin the dynamic of the whole group.

So there it was. Thanks to finding out that Reid was, in fact, his mystery man who he had been yearning for for years, he could now no longer work properly. He couldn't think straight and had gotten his ass kicked by a rookie for crying out loud!

He let out a frustrated grunt and ran his hands over his face and head, hissing in pain as he came in contact with the swollen eye he had momentarily forgotten. He looked up again and silently wondered when Clooney had left his side. He could hear the dog in the kitchen, drinking from his bowl. He was just thinking of hitting the shower before turning in when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

He sighed. Another day another case he thought as he reached into his pocket to grab the buzzing device. To his surprise and discomfort, it wasn't Hotch, but Reid calling him.

He didn't know where it came from, but a sudden anger hit him. Why was Pretty Bo- Ah, Reid! Why was Reid calling him? Hadn't he done enough already?

He let a few more signals pass while trying to decide if answering was really a good idea. But he couldn't decide, so he just thought 'fuck it' and answered anyway.

"What?" He asked, not planning to sound as grim as he did.

"M-Morgan?" Reid's voice sounded weak and uncertain and Morgan instantly regretted his harsh tone.

"Reid? Everything alright?"

"Eh…yes. No. I just- Is this a bad time?" Reid was making little sense and Morgan knew something bad must have happened.

"No, no worries kid. What's happened?"

"Nothing. Or, well…c-could I come over?" Morgan could her that Reid had to struggle to get the words out. He didn't have to think long before answering.

"Of course. Anytime. You need me to pick you up somewhere?" He offered.

"Well, no. I'm.. uh.. A-actually I'm right outside." Reid said in a small voice.

Morgan frowned and got up from the couch to walk over to the window next to his front door. Outside on the curb stood Spencer Reid, one hand holding his phone to his ear and the other wrapped tightly around him, eyes stuck on his feet. Morgan ended the call and opened his door.

"What are you doing out there Reid? Come on in" He shouted.

Reid hesitated for a moment before putting his phone back into his pocket and slowly waking up to Morgan's house.

"Sorry to just come by like this." He said, eyes still one his feet. He stopped a few steps away from the man. "I just- I didn't know what else to do."

Morgan was getting seriously worried. This was not like Reid. Sure, the kid could be a stuttering mess sometimes, but this… This was not Reid. He walked out, shut the door and closed the distance between them and placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Reid." His voice was calm, much calmer then he was. "Look at me Reid."

Reid bit his lip as he looked up timidly at the other man. There where traces off dried tears on his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy.

"What happened kid?" Morgan asked, worried as he captured Reid in a tight hug. He hadn't planned to do that and he immediately regretted it. He was just about to let go as he felt Reid's arms wrapping around him.

"Morgan, I need help." Reid's voice was nothing more than a whisper against his shoulder.

"Please Reid, tell me what's wrong. Is it your mom? Has something happened -" He stopped as he felt Reid shake his head.

"No." He answered, barely audible. "I-I have a dru- an addiction problem."

Morgan wasn't sure he had heard right at first. Sure, the though had crossed his mind once or twice lately due to the man's sudden attitude change, but actually hearing the words from the genius himself had surprised him. He tried to pull away. He wanted to look Reid in the eyes and tell him they would fix this. That he would help him. But Reid's arms tightened around his waist

"Please don't hate me." Reid begged with a scared voice.

"Reid.." Morgan's jaw dropped but he tightened his arms around the genius once more. "I could never hate you. Never. We'll get through this. I promise. God, you scared me!"

His hand found its way up into the younger man's hair. Reid let out a long breath and Morgan wondered for a second, as his fingers twirled their way into the silky locks, how long the kid had been hiding it.

They stood there for a moment before Reid carefully let go of Morgan. "Thank you." He said as he looked into the other man's eyes before frowning "What happened to your eye?"

_Oh, right_. "It's nothing. One of my students caught me off guard today in class, that's all." Morgan reassured as he opened the door to let Reid inside. The genius took a step towards the door before he stopped dead. "Morgan... Dog." He said, but with his worried tone it sounded like he talked about a bomb.

Morgan peeked inside and saw Clooney sitting a few feet away, looking with interest at the new addition, tail swaging lightly.

"It's okay. Clooney doesn't believe in the Reid effect." He joked, trying to ease the other man.

Reid smiled a weary smile, his eyes still locked with Clooney's. He stepped over the threshold and placed himself in front of the window on the right inside. As far away from the dog as he could. Morgan followed him in, closed the door and hunched down. "Clooney, come here boy." He called and the dog obeyed. He could see Reid stiffened beside him.

"Don't worry. Clooney would never hurt a fly, just reach out your hand and let him smell you." Morgan said as he patted the dog's head.

Reid looked doubtful but still reached out his hand to Clooney. The dog curiously sniffed it, tail still waging, before giving it a little lick.

"Morgan, he's trying to eat me!" Reid shirked as he pulled his hand back. Clooney gave Reid an almost hurt look before strolling off.

Morgan rose and couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Oh, Reid. You hurt his feelings."

"Do you know how many people get bitten every year by dogs in the U.S. alone?" Reid said with a hurt look of his own.

"I have no idea. And, I don't want to know!" He filled in as Reid opened his mouth to tell him the specific numbers. "Now, how about some coffee?"

Reid's small pout turned to a shy smile as he nodded before following Morgan to the kitchen. The older agent pulled out a chair for his friend before filling up the coffee maker and starting it. He pulled out two cups and a bowl of sugar from his cabinets and a carton of milk from his fridge, before settling down next to Reid.

"So," Morgan said in a calm tone. "Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked carefully, not wanting to pressure Reid into anything.

The genius's eyes dropped to the empty cup in his hand as he started to tell Morgan about everything that had been going on.

Morgan sat quietly and listened as Reid told him about Hankel and the Dilaudid. How he had stolen the drug from the dead man and how he had used it several times after that. He listened as the younger man told him about the nightmares he had been having and how he had come to the decision that enough is enough while they were in New Orleans. He sat quietly as Reid confided in him that the first thing he had done after they got home yesterday, had been to seek a support group and attend his first meeting. He told Morgan how good it had felt and that he had gone today too, but this time it hadn't gone as well. Three people had confessed that they had slipped and used again, and even though Reid knew all the statistics about getting clean and relapse, his spirit still fell. One of the guys had been only 5 weeks away from being clean for a year and that was when Reid had understood that this would be a lifelong struggle. When that knowledge finally sank in, he panicked and all he wanted was for the meeting to end so he could go home and shoot up.

Morgan just listened. He didn't comment or interrupt. The only time he dropped his focus on Reid was when he got up to get the coffee he knew the kid needed. He sat there, quietly, until Reid leaned back in his chair, apparently out of things to say. By then he had been talking for over an hour.

"You still have drugs at home?" Morgan asked.

Reid sat quiet for a while looking everywhere except at Morgan. "Yes." He confessed after a while.

Morgan nodded thoughtfully. "You need me to help you get rid of them?" He asked carefully.

"I think that would be best." Reid agreed, still not looking at Morgan.

Morgan nodded again. "Okay." He said. "We'll do that tomorrow. For tonight, I think it might be best if you stayed here."

Reid finally met Morgan's eyes and it looked like he was about to protest at first, but then changed his mind. "Yeah, I think that might be best."

Morgan shone Reid a reassuring smile. "Good. Then how about we turn in for the night? It's late and we have work tomorrow."

Reid nodded and stood up before taking both his and Morgan's cups and putting them in the sink. "Thanks again Morgan." He said, as he turned toward the man again. " For listening and not judging."

"No problem kid." Morgan said, as he patted Reid's shoulder. "Come on, I'll make up the couch for you."

They strolled into the living room only to find Clooney sleeping on his back on the couch, snoring lightly. Morgan sighed. "That dog just has no respect for the house rules." He muttered more to himself than to Reid.

"He always sleeps there?" Reid asked, worried.

"Yeah, that damn dog sneaks up there every time I turn my eyes." Morgan said with smile.

Reid looked at the sleeping animal for a second before turning to Morgan. "Maybe it would be best if I went home anyway." He suggested.

Morgan shook his head. "Naha. You're staying here tonight, I'll just get Clooney off the-"

"But what if he tries to get up there again tonight?" Reid wondered, slightly panicking.

Morgan looked over at Reid. The man looked even more afraid than he sounded, but letting Reid go home was not an option. Not while there was still drugs over at his place. He considered an alternative sleeping solution and could only come up with one. "Ok, then you'll just have to sleep in my bed." He said with a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

"W-what?" Reid stuttered, cheeks blushing "You mean with you?"

"Yes, with me, I'm not sharing with Clooney either. Don't worry; my bed is big enough for the two of us." Morgan added as Reid's eyes grow wider.

"Look," Morgan said tiredly "It's my bed or the floor."

Reid seemed to consider the alternative, which Morgan couldn't help but feel a little offended by. "Get your skinny ass in the bedroom." He said, a little more commanding than he meant to as he pointed toward his bedroom down the hall.

Reid jumped a little at the harsh tone, but did as he was told and walked over like instructed. Morgan followed close behind, shaking his head. As they got in, Reid positioned himself once more by the door, waiting for further instructions. Morgan strolled over to his wardrobe and fished out a couple of t-shirts and two pair of pants.

"Here." He said as he tossed over one of the sets to Reid, who ungracefully caught it. "It's a little too small for me, although you will still probably drown in it. I need to go refill Clooney's bowl and take a quick shower. Why don't you get ready for bed?"

Reid nodded. "Bathroom?" He asked.

Morgan pointed at the door next to the bedroom. "There are towels in there if you want to shower too. Just make yourself at home." He said, as he walked out, down the hall to the kitchen to clean up a bit and refill the dogs food and water.

As he got back, Reid was still in the bathroom, so he grabbed the clothes he had put on the bed and returned out to the hallway to wait for his turn.

A few minutes later, Reid stepped out of the bathroom. He seemed a little embarrassed to find Morgan standing outside. The older man just gave him a kind smile "You just hit the sack. I'll be there in a minute." He said, before locking himself in the bathroom, trying hard ignore how cute Reid had looked in his far-too-big clothes.

He quickly showered and checked his swollen eye in the mirror. Still just swollen, but he knew it would have a lovely shade of yellow and purple by tomorrow. He got his sleeping gear on and exited the bathroom. As he walked back into the bedroom, he found Reid sitting on the edge on the bed.

"Now what?" Morgan asked as he stopped at the threshold.

"Which side is yours?" Reid asked in return as he stood up.

"Huh?" Morgan didn't follow. It was getting late and it had been a long day.

"The bed. Which side do you sleep on? I didn't want to take your side." Reid explained, cheeks turning the slightest pink again.

"Oh." Morgan sounded, as he realized the question. "I sleep on the right."

Reid nodded and walked over to the left side. He hesitated for a second, looked over at Morgan who simply nodded, before pulling back the sheets and getting in. Morgan let out a sigh of success as he walked over to the right side, his side, and got in.

For a while, the sound of the two men shifting in the bed to get comfortable filled the room, but soon they had settled in and silence took over. It wasn't the comfortable kind of silence, at least not for Morgan. It was more of a 'I know what we did and I know you know and maybe we should talk about it' kind of silence. The absolute worst kind.

But he knew he couldn't do that right now. He couldn't bring up the subject Reid so clearly didn't want to discuss, at least not now. Not when the kid was so vulnerable. It must have taken a lot of guts coming clean to him like that. And he couldn't help but wonder why it had been him Reid had confided in. Gideon seemed like the obvious choice. He knew the two of them had had a heart to heart in New Orleans. They had come back to the hotel together the last night there and Reid had seemed a little more at ease than he had on the whole trip.

Morgan let out a sigh and turned to his side, facing Reid. In the dark, he saw the other man lying on his back, head turned slightly toward Morgan, eyes closed, fingers in his hair. The light from the window made him look even younger than he was and even with all that had happened he looked peaceful. His breathing was even and light. He was already asleep.

Morgan smiled weary and closed his eyes too. "Night Pretty Boy." He whispered into the dark. It felt disturbingly good to have Reid there beside him. Comforting and secure. That was the last thing he remembered thinking that night.

* * *

I'm seriously sick of this chapter, I think I've redone it ten times or something. Thank god it's finally out there!

And now that you've made it this far; Be a sweetheart and write my a review, warms my heart and gives good karma 3


	3. déjà vu

Finally! Chapter three is up, sorry for the wait. I wrote and the re-wrote the thing a couple of times before I finally just gave up, went insane and burned it! Then I wrote this version. Yup, that's my story and I'm sticking to it!

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

_After the night Reid spent at M__organ's, much changed between the two of them. It wasn't a bad change though, no, before that night they had been colleagues, friends. Not the kind of friends that really hang out, but the kind that you knew you could trust your life with in the line of duty._

_But after that night, they became so much more. Not that they ever talked about it, but they both felt it. Morgan was determined to do everything in his power to help Reid and Reid knew he would always be able to come to Morgan for anything. _

_They spent many other nights like that first, one on each side of Morgan's bed. At first it happened whenever Reid's cravings became too much for him to handle alone and when Gideon left he all but moved in with Morgan on the others request for a few days, to be sure he wouldn't slip. But after a while, the reasons to stay over changed. The first time it happened, they had been watching a movie together, another thing they seldom had done before, when Morgan suggested that Reid should stay over simply because it was late. _

_Reid had accepted the invitation and spent the night. They never talked about why they still shared the bed so long after Reid and Clooney had become friends, when the dog had been the reason why Reid slept with Morgan in his bed instead of the couch. Nowadays, it wasn't even strange when Clooney spent the night on Reid's side of the bed, comfortably curled up next to the man. _

_Morgan and Reid had grown very close over the past year. They were best friends and closer than most people. They knew pretty much everything about each other, their pasts, hopes and fears, but there was some things they just didn't talk about. Like why Reid slept in the bed instead of on the couch, or why he even stayed over at all now when his cravings weren't as bad anymore. Reid never told Morgan about what happened all those years ago between the two of them and Morgan never revealed to Reid that he already knew and remembered._

_..._

It was a little past eight when Morgan knocked on the Tech goddess door. A few seconds later, the door opened and music and voices streamed out of the apartment as Garcia appeared, dressed in a cute pink dress, her hair fixed in a complicated hairdo, kept up with several sparkling pins and hairclips.

"My, my, my. No way you two can be my birthday presents. I've been far too naughty for such a sweet gift. Come in handsome's." She said with a purr, as she moved to the side to let Morgan and Reid enter.

Morgan chuckled as he handed over his gift and leaned in and kissed the blonds cheek as he passed. "Happy birthday gorgeous and sorry we're a bit late. Genius over here couldn't decide on two socks mismatched enough to wear." Morgan pointed to Reid, walking in behind him.

"Hey!" Reid protested, blushing. "You're the one that made me wait outside in the cold for ten minutes." He said with a pout, as he handed over his gift to Garcia. His blush grew darker when she angled her cheek for a kiss from him too, which, of course, he gave and then mumbles a shy "Happy birthday Garcia."

Morgan just smiled and ruffled a hand through the younger agents hair. "Aw, come on Pretty boy, don't be like that! Where's the love?" He let out a little laugh as Reid just glared at him.

Garcia's eyes jumped between the two men amused. "When you two lovebirds finish your bickering, you can join us adults in the living room." She said with a sugar-sweet voice, as she walked ahead into the crowded room.

Reid's blush darkened even more and Morgan's grin stiffened, as they quickly followed after the blonde, careful not to make eye contact with each other.

The whole team was there, as were a few others from the office, along with a couple of Garcia's friends from outside of work. The small apartment was vibrating with music, conversations and laughs and everywhere they looked there were bowls and trays of snacks and finger food placed out. Morgan walked over to Emily and a girl Reid thought he remember once being introduce to as Garcia's neighbor, Cathy, while the genius made his way over to JJ, who stood by the tech girls bookcase, looking through the selection.

"Hi JJ." Reid greeted his friend, as he walked up to her. The blonde spun around and flashed him a warm smile.

"Hi Spence. I was just wondering when you would show up." JJ replied.

"Been here long?" Reid wondered, as he moved over to make way for man passing him by.

"Not really." JJ shrugged. "Big crowd." She pointed out, as she saw her young friend anxiously squirm. Reid never had been a fan of parties or larger gatherings.

"Yeah." Reid smiled, embarrassed as he moved a little to let a woman with two drinks in her hand slide past him into the other room. "Garcia really knows how to throw a party."

"That she does." JJ agreed with a smile, as she looked over to the blond in question. She, Kevin and two other guys were in the middle of, what looked like, a very deep conversation. Tech stuff, the media liaison guessed.

"Ever been to a second 30th birthday before?" Reid asked, as he again made way for a couple heading from one room to the other.

JJ snorted. "Hardly." she said. "Garcia is the only person I know who would do something like that."

Reid smiled and nodded. No one had really been surprised when Garcia had announced three weeks prior that she planned on turning 30 again. But the genius had been too curious not to ask why.

"30 was a great year and I plan on sticking to it." Reid quoted his friend with a small chuckle.

"Well, that's Garcia for you." Rossi commented, as he joined his friend with two glasses of wine; one which he handed over to JJ before offering the other to Reid, who shook his head.

"So JJ, as I was saying..." Rossi regained a conversation the two seemed to have started before Reid had showed up, not that Reid minded. He took this chance to look around the overstuffed apartment. Garcia had left Kevin and the other guys and was now talking to Hotch. From the look on his bosses face, he guessed they were talking about Jack. Across the room stood Emily and Morgan with some girl, not Cathy any more, a new girl. They were all laughing at something and Reid couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy.

He and Morgan had been through so much the last year. They had become best friends and Reid couldn't think of anyone he trusted more than the darker agent, but he sometimes wished things would have been different. His feelings for Morgan had cooled off a bit after they had started working together, but after this last year, when they had grown so close, those same feelings had boiled up again with new force. Now, just seeing the man, especially with women, made his heart ache.

"You know..." JJ's soft whisper startled Reid back to reality. Rossi is gone and the genius can't stop his blushing, as he wonders how long he has been staring. He nervously licked his lips before meeting the blonde's amused eyes.

"… Sometimes you have to gamble to win" She whispered.

Reid's blush darkened. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Reid lied and excused himself before fleeing his friend, leaving her forwardness to join Hotch and Garcia instead.

…

About an hour later across the room, Morgan was actually starting to fear that the woman who had joined them five minutes prior, would jump his bones right there if he couldn't come up with something good. He had tried every polite turn down he knew, even pleaded with his eyes to Emily for help, but the brunette seemed to enjoy his misery.

"Listen-" Morgan tried to remember what the damn woman's name was.

"Liza." Emily whispered from his side. He glared over, so now she wanted to help him.

"Listen, Liza, I'm sure you're a great girl and all, but the fact is… I'm seeing someone already. And yes!" He added, as she tried to protest. "It's very serious between us." He said, and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander from the Liza girl, to a certain genius across the room.

Liz, feeling no need to be sweet any longer, just turned around and left.

"Oh my god!" Emily burst out when they're finally alone.

"I know! How does Baby girl even know half of these crazy women?" Morgan shook his head.

"What?" Emily frowned before she realized what he was talking about. "No, forget about the floozies, I'm talking about the longing looks you have been throwing towards Reid all night."

Morgan's heart started racing and his head began to spin, but he was pretty sure he looked calm and solid. "Prentiss, I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied.

"Oh, cut the crap Morgan." The brunette said with a big smile. "Garcia was right, I didn't believe her, but she's right. Oh man! Please let me tell her!"

"What! No!" Morgan was pretty sure his voice was in a pitch higher than usual. "I'm telling you, there's nothing going on between Reid and me!"

"What's not going on between my junior g-man and favorite chocolate god?" Morgan's hope to get out of this with his pride intact or even alive for that matter, disappeared when he heard the sweet voice of Garcia behind him. Before he could even try to make up a vague lie, Emily out's him.

"You were right Garcia, Morgan here is head over heels for genius boy." She said with a grin.

That's it. Morgan didn't just hate flirty women anymore. He hated all women.

"Of course I'm right." The perky blonde squealed. "Oh, handsome! Losing you to anyone besides Pretty Boy would have been unacceptable. But this, oh my, this is simply delicious!"

Morgan sighed and hid his face in his hands. This could not be happening. "Seriously Garcia," He said through clenched teeth, without looking up. "There is nothing, I repeat, nothing going on between Reid and me."

When the girls didn't counter with some new teasing, he carefully looked up to see the girls surprised faces.

"Seriously?" Emily asked suspiciously.

Morgan nodded and looked over to the frowning blonde.

"But not because you don't have feelings for him though, right?" Garcia asked with a small pout.

Morgan let out a tired sigh and shook his head. "I need a drink" He said, before walking away from the girls. The women watched the man as he flew away for them, into the kitchen.

"Head over heels." Garcia stated casually, looking over to her friend.

"Oh yeah." Emily agreed.

…

Morgan did his best to avoid the girls after that. He also made sure to stay away from Reid, something that turned out to not be so hard, as the genius seemed to have found a close friend in Kevin. What the two could have in common, he could only guess.

He made sure to stay close to Hotch and Rossi, sipping his beer while listening to the brilliance of bride hunting and child raising. He was utterly bored, but sure the girls wouldn't dare to make any more accusations in the presents of their boss.

But to his surprise and disappointment, he saw the girls making their way over to the men an hour later, their faces smiling but determined. He panicked and excused himself from his colleagues, saying he had to visit the bathroom. He hurried down the hall and reached out to open the door, but it was locked. He cursed under his breath and looked over his shoulder. The girls didn't seem to be following him.

Why were they even meddling at all? What right did they have? He didn't want to talk about what he felt for Reid. He wasn't ready to admit to anyone how much it hurt not to be able to touch the man he had been fantasizing about for so many years. The man he had once had the good fortune to kiss, to hold so intimately for a short while.

He groaned and covered his eyes. He really just wanted to go home, but then again, he wasn't looking forward to driving Reid home. He sighed. Why had he even offered to drive the genius in the first place? _To get some time alone with him_. He knew that was true. He took every chance he could get to be around Reid, even if it was just a small ride.

He snapped out of his coma as he heard the clicking noise of the bathroom door unlocking and a second later, he froze as he found himself face to face with a surprised Reid.

A sudden feeling of déjà vu hit Morgan and his mind sped back to that faithful night in the bathroom of Wonderland. His heart started racing and as he looked into his friends furiously blushing face, he realized the younger man noticed the resemblance.

Before he could stop himself, he pushed Reid back into the bathroom, closed the door and slammed the lithe body up against it, capturing those red lips he had longed for in a hungry kiss. Reid's response was eager and immediately, he moaned into the heated kiss, his arms having found their way around the darker man's neck.

The intense feeling of want and need burned through Morgan's whole body as he pressed himself closer. He'd had fantasies about this on many lonesome nights, but the reality was so much better. So much sweeter. His hands traveled down the younger man's sides, stopping at his narrow hips and grabbing them forcefully.

That's when Reid pushed him way. Morgan's eyes snapped opened and his heart sank as he saw the confusion on the other man's face.

"N-no…" Reid's voice was small and broken. "I-I'm sorry, I can't do this." He said, before turning around, opening the door and running over to the front door a few feet away. Before Morgan had any chance to stop him, he was gone.

He wanted to run after the man, but his courage had been shattered. He hadn't planned to ever do something like that, but he couldn't say he regretted it as he licked his lower lip, reveling in the lingering taste of Reid. But the genius had pushed him away.

In a daze, Morgan returned to the people in the living room, rejoining Rossi and Hotch. The girls were nowhere to be seen, but he guessed they were in the kitchen.

He tried his best to follow in the conversation, but fifteen slow minutes -that felt like hours- later, Morgan decided he couldn't take anymore. He was going home. He excused himself again and left without saying goodbye to the hostess.

He mindlessly walked down the five flights of stairs and, without knowing how he got there, suddenly found himself behind the wheel. His body went on autopilot, leaving his mind to relive the whole thing over and over again. This was not good. With Mardi Gras, they could both pretend it hadn't happened due to time and drunkenness, but this time there was no denying it, nothing left to hide behind. He had screwed up everything they had built since the day Reid had joined the BAU.

An overwhelming feeling of panic struck him and he hit the dashboard with his closed fist, taking out his frustration and anger on his car. He drove to the curb and stopped the car, resting his head against the wheel. Closing his eyes, he wished for a miracle.

Nothing would be the same after this. No way would Reid want to hang out or stay over at Morgan's after this. No more late nights watching bad comedy and boring science fiction. No more popcorn wars or fights over the remote. No more Pretty Boy sleeping next to him. No more, not ever again.

Morgan let out a defeated sigh as he sat up straight, there was no use to dwell, it was all over.

He sat there, trying to calm himself down a bit, when he realized that he was parked outside of Reid's apartment complex. He frowned, surprised. He couldn't remember the actual drive there, but now when he found himself so close to the man, he couldn't stop himself from climbing out of his car, walking up to the door and pressing in the code Reid had told him many months ago. The door buzzed opened and he didn't even hesitate before going in and climbing up the stairs. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the genius front door.

With a slight shake to his hand that he ignored, he knocked on the door. He waited a minute, but no one opened. He knocked again, this time harder. "Reid?" He yelled at the door. "Reid, come on man, open up." He waited another minute but nothing happened. He sighed and leaned his head against the door.

"Come on Pretty boy." He said in a softer tone.

"Go home Morgan!" Reid suddenly shouted from inside.

"Reid! Please open the door, let me in" Morgan pleaded from outside.

"No! Please just go away." Reid begged.

"I will stand here all night knocking and shouting if you don't let me in." Morgan threatened. He knew it wasn't fair play, but he was desperate.

A few seconds of silence followed before he heard Reid sigh from the inside. "Why bother when you have the spare key?" He muttered in a low voice.

Morgan literally slapped his face before fishing out his keychain and unlocking the door. Inside, he found Reid leaning against the wall a couple of feet down the hallway, his arms tightly wrapped around his midsection.

"So I take it you remember?" Reid stated more than asked, eyes on the floor.

"Yes." Morgan answered anyway, slightly surprised by the younger man's forwardness.

Reid nodded. "Ok then, that's all I wanted to know. Now please go away Morgan." The younger agent said, as he turned and walked down the hall.

But Morgan caught up with him in just a few steps, grabbing him arm tightly. Reid stopped, but didn't turn around. "All you wanted to know?" Morgan repeated through clenched teeth. "So what? That's it? You don't think we should talk about this?"

Reid didn't answer.

"Damn it Reid! First you didn't call, then you showed up and pretend it never happened and now you're shrugging it off like it means nothing!" Morgan yelled.

"It didn't mean anything! You were drunk and you said it yourself, you're not gay!" Reid snapped, as he pulled his arm away from Morgan's tight grip.

Morgan almost winced at the harsh tone. Who knew Reid could sound so cruel? "What about tonight then?" He asked in a more calmed voice.

Reid glared at him. "Drunk again!" He hissed, upset.

"I'm not drunk!" Morgan protested.

"Oh yeah? I could taste the alcohol when we…" Reid's words trailed off and his gaze once more sought out the floor.

"Sorry to have to tell you Reid, but two beers don't qualify me as drunk." Morgan grunted.

"Then why would you do that again?" Reid asked with a hurt voice.

"Because I care for you Pretty boy, I really -"

"No!" Reid shouted as he covered his ears. "I can't do this again Morgan! I've worked too hard to get over you!" He almost cried, while furiously shaking his head.

A deafening silence spread out between the two men.

"You're…over me?" Morgan asked after a few minutes.

Reid's hands dropped from his ears and he slumped against the wall. "No." He whispered.

"So why-" Morgan wants to know, needs to know, but Reid cuts him off again.

"It would never work Morgan. We're too different and it's against the Bureaus' regulations. That's why I never called you in the first place, because I found out who you were. Face it Morgan, it's not meant to be."

Morgan eyed the crushed form in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to take Reid in his arms and make it all ok, but he wasn't sure Reid would let him.

"So what? That's it?" He asked instead.

"That's it." Reid confirmed.

"You want me to just forget everything. Pretend like it never happened?"

Reid just nodded and looked up at his friend, pleading with his eyes that Morgan would just comply. The older man couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Reid really think it was that simple? Did he really think Morgan would be able to just forget or pretend it had never happened? No way. But if that's how Reid wanted to play, Morgan had a few tricks up his sleeve too.

"Okay." He agreed with a small nod. "We do it your way. With one condition."

"What's that?" Reid asked tiredly. He might had won the fight, but he didn't feel like a winner.

"Sleep with me."

Reid thought for a second.

"Okay." He nodded, as he pulled himself up from the wall and slowly walked over to the other man.

"No, Reid, listen; I'm not talking about how we use to sleep together. If we're going to pretend that this night never happened, I want to have actually s-"

Reid cut him off by kissing him. "I know what you mean." He whispered against the dark lips, as he pressed himself against the stronger man. "But just for tonight, Okay?"

Morgan grunted and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller body, pulling him closer. They fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle and even through his passion blurred mind; Morgan couldn't help but wonder how Pretty boy could ever think they could ever pretend this wasn't real.

Reid moaned into the kiss as he tugged Morgan toward his bedroom and the older agent followed. He was amazed and so turned on by the younger man's eagerness. Never had he pictured the genius to be so forward, or so encouraging. The genius had quickly disposed of his shirt and vest without Morgan even noticing and his hands were currently working on Morgan belt and zipper.

"Slow down Pretty boy. What's the rush?" Morgan whispered in his ear, as he grabbed his writs firmly.

"We got all night." He almost purred before pushing Reid onto the bed behind him.

Reid's eyes were blown wide and dark, reflecting the lust Morgan was feeling just as intensely. The darker man finished unzipping and pulled off his pants. He got rid of his own shirt before climbing on to the bed, steadying himself on one arm over the lithe form. He could feel Reid's eyes on him the whole time, almost eating him up.

He slowly ran his free hand over the pale chest and stomach of his lover. A small gasp escaped the smaller man as Morgan started to work on his pants, quickly disposing of the interfering article of clothing and throwing it onto the floor.

"Are you still a virgin?" He asked, while brushing his hand over the tenting underwear, remembering what Reid had told him at Mardi Gras. Another gasp sounded through the room before Reid closed his eyes and nodded shyly.

Morgan grunted and pressed another kiss on the genius lips. The knowledge that he would be the first to ever be with Reid like that made his blood boil in his veins.

He spread Reid legs and moved over to settle himself between them, before pulling off his own, then Pretty Boy's underwear. The sight of the naked, blushing man in front of him was nothing less than the perfect picture of pure beauty.

"Lube? Condoms?" He asked in a husky tone, ignoring his aching members screams to just get on with it!

Reid's eyes opened and he clumsily turned to his stomach, crawling over to the nightstand, pulling out the requested items before handing them over to Morgan.

The man didn't question why Reid had those things. He was fairly sure the man wasn't into girls at all, and if he was a virgin, that meant that either he just wanted to be prepared, or that he used them while pleasuring himself. Morgan moaned as the picture of Reid masturbating suddenly appeared in his head, but he quickly dismissed the image. Having the real Reid, spread before him, was so much better.

He quickly popped the cap of the tube and greased the creamy liquid over his fingers, while Reid watched every move he made.

Morgan bent down and kissed one of Reid's knees, gazing up at the other man.

"You ready?" He whispered, as he positioned one of his fingers in front of Reid's entrance.

The younger man bit his lip and nodded, Morgan not wasting another second before carefully pushing the sleek digit into the smaller man.

Reid let out a loud gasp and quickly covered his mouth. But even through both his hands, Morgan could still hear small whimpers emerging from the lithe man. He slowly worked his finger in and out for a while before adding another digit, then a third, before removing them all.

He ripped open one of the condoms and rolled it onto his gravely, overlooked manhood, before coating it with a generous amount of lube. Then, sleek and shivering with anticipation, he positioned himself at Reid's prepared entrance.

Morgan actually let out a small sob as he slowly pushed himself into the overwhelming heat of Pretty Boy. No dream or fantasy had even come close to the absolute bliss that rushed through his whole body. Nothing had ever felt so good, or sounded as lovely as the moaning, whimpering beauty under him.

"I'm not going to give you up." Morgan leaned in and whispered against the other man's lips before capturing them in a sweet, needy kiss that he hoped told the rest of his feelings. With agonizingly slow movements, he started to rock his hips, while trying to remember to take it slow, to be careful since it was Reid's first time.

But that didn't work for long. Pretty Boy was a gasping, moaning mess that only edged Morgan on and when the genius wrapped his legs around the stronger man and leaned in and pleaded for "More!" Morgan couldn't stop himself.

His pace sped up and soon, far too soon, right after Reid came while screaming his name, Morgan came deep inside the younger man.

Panting, Morgan carefully pulled out of the man and disposed of the condom, before crashing down beside Reid. No one said anything, the only sound filling the room, their own harsh breathing.

They laid there for a while, side by side, look up at the ceiling, until their breathing slowed down.

There was something so final and sad about the whole situation. Morgan turned his head to face Reid, but the genius kept his gaze on the ceiling. Slowly, the darker man reached over and grabbed the paler man's hand, intertwining their fingers. The contrast was nothing else but beautiful.

"I meant what I said." Morgan mumbled, as he watched their hands. "I'm not going to give up on you."

"I know." Reid whispered, as he gave Morgan's hand a squeeze.

"So what now?" Morgan dared to ask, as he looked up at the younger man.

Reid bit his lips and closed his eyes, seemingly doing his best to fight back the tears. "I don't know." He whispered sadly.

* * *

The end? This story is giving me a ulcer, maybe I should just stop it here. Would that be ok with everybody? *grins*


	4. Let's call it and epilogue

OMG! LAST CHAPTER!

**Read! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Like every free Thursday night, Morgan had just spent almost two hours training future FBI agents in self-defense. But unlike most Thursdays, after practice he had plans with the team instead of just going home as usual.

He parked his car in the crammed parking lot behind the bar where he was supposed to meet up with his friends, turned off the engine, and checked his watch before getting out. A small smile played on his lips. He was early as he had let his students off a little earlier than usual.

He chuckled at the memory of his cadets surprised, but relieved faces when he had announced that they could go home twenty minutes before the class usually ended. He was a strict teacher that had never ended a class ahead of time before.

Morgan quickly crossed the parking lot and went around the corner of the building to the entrance. He shone a couple of women he met in the door his trademark smile and hurried along before they had the chance to start talking to him.

He took a few steps into the bar, but stopped as Hotch came walking towards him on his way out. The older agent was on his phone, a big smile painted across his face. Morgan smiled and gave him a small wave, not wanting to disturb the call between the father and his son. Hotch never smiled like that unless Jack was involved.

He scanned the place for the rest of his colleagues. They were all there. Garcia and JJ had joined a gang of, what looked like, college students in a game of darts. By the look of it, the guys were getting their asses kicked. At the bar sat Emily and Rossi. The first was shamelessly flirting with the bartender, who seemed very into the gorgeous brunette while Rossi, who sat in the chair next to Emily, was having a conversation with a woman Morgan was sure worked somewhere in the FBI building.

He smiled and shook his head while silently wondering if that might be wife number four as his eyes kept searching the bar room before finally finding whom he had been looking for.

Far in the back by a big table, Reid sat all alone. He was happily reading a book, totally oblivious to his surroundings.

Morgan's smile widened as he made his way over to the dart players for a quick greeting and to wish them luck -not that they needed it- before continuing to the back. He didn't bother saying hello to Rossi and Emily, as he figured they were far too busy for him to intrude anyway.

Reid made no sign of noticing his friend's arrival and Morgan couldn't help but to sneak up to the man from behind, leaning in closely before whispering.

"Hey pretty boy, come here often?" He said in a low voice.

Reid jumped a little and snapped his head around. As his eyes met Morgan's, his surprised expression softened and a small smile appeared.

"You're still using that line?" Reid asked in a teasing tone. He hadn't been expecting Morgan for another twenty minutes or so.

Morgan frowned, wondering what Reid was talking about before remembering with a smile that that was the line he had used when they first met.

"Why not?" Morgan wondered, as he sat down in the chair next to Reid, close enough for their knees to touch. "It worked the first time didn't it?" He added with a grin.

Reid rolled his eyes and returned to his book, deciding to ignore Morgan's smug comment.

"Not a fan of re-runs huh?" Morgan asked amused. "Then how about this one, could I please take your picture? I want to be able to show Santa exactly what I want for Christmas."

Reid didn't respond or look up, but Morgan knew he was listening because he hadn't turned the pages once and when Reid read the pages were never still. It usually looked like the genius was flipping through the book rather than actually reading it.

Morgan's smile grew wider. "I hope you know CPR Pretty Boy, cause you take my breath away." He purred against the younger man's ear.

Reid pulled away a little as he heard how close the other man was. His eyes searched out his friends spread around the bar room, checking that they were busy.

"Morgan." Reid hissed in a warning tone as he turned around to meet the dark eyes of his friend. "Stop that."

Morgan chuckled; glad to have the other man's attention again. "Tell me Reid. What's a nice kid like you doing running around in a mind as dirty as mine anyways?"

A faint blush appeared on the younger man's cheeks. "Cut it out." He ordered with his best impression of Hotch's stern voice.

Morgan leaned in closer to the man again and Reid leaned back in his chair, trying to get a little space between them, but the back of his chair soon stopped his pitiful escape.

Morgan stopped just a few inches from the other man's face and waited a few second before speaking in a low voice. "You totally turn my software into hardware."

Reid frowned and gave Morgan a confused look before he got it. He tried to stop the smile threatening to take over his face but failed. Miserably.

Morgan chuckled delightedly. "Hey, did the sun just come back up, or did you just smile at me?"

Reid shook his head and sighed, demonstrating his surrender. "You're such a cliché, you know that don't you?" He asked.

"Hey!" Morgan protested. "My lines might be cliché, but I certainly am not."

"Right." Reid mumbled, amused. "I must have been even more intoxicated then I thought when we first met if I actually fell for that."

"Ouch." Morgan almost hissed, covering his heart with his hand as if Reid's word had actually inflicted real pain to it.

Reid frowned at his teammates dramatic ways before they both started to laugh.

Morgan's heart sighed content at the sweet sound of the genius amusement, amazed at how good it felt to know he was the cause of it.

As their laughter died out, they just sat quietly for a while. Hazel eyes meeting dark orbs, holding a whole conversation without any words

"Wanna go back to my place?" Morgan asked, once words were needed again, a hint of pleading in his tone.

Reid studied his eyes for a while longer. It wasn't because he didn't know how to answer, he simply wanted to tease. "Sure." He finally said, smiling as he saw Morgan exhale a breath he obviously had been holding.

"You like tormenting me, don't you kid?" The older agent asked, relieved as he stood up.

Reid just shrugged as he packed up his book in his messenger bag by his feet, before standing up and tagging after the darker man.

They waved their good byes to their teammates before exiting the bar. Morgan guided Reid around the corner of the building, back to where he had parked. They climbed in and Morgan started the car and pulled out of the narrow parking spot, before taking a right turn out onto the main street, heading for home.

After a few minutes of driving, Morgan had worked up enough courage to reach over and grab Reid's hand, intertwining their fingers. The genius turned his eyes from the window and looked down on their joined hands before looking up at Morgan. A small smile played on his lips before he turned his eyes back out the window again. Morgan smiled and leaned back a bit in his seat, content with the fact that Reid let him show such a small sign of affection.

After the night when they had given in to the desire they had both suppressed for so long, and finally slept together, Reid had shut down and closed Morgan out. The genius had been persistent, stubborn to the point of idiocy, when it came to his opinion about the two of them being together. He had counted endless reasons why they shouldn't be together, refusing to listen to Morgan's arguments. But Morgan had been just as persistent if not worse, stubborn to the point of scary, never stopping in trying to win Pretty Boy over. And finally, two long months after Garcia's birthday party, Reid had crumbled and given in to his own, as well as Morgan's feelings.

Morgan had then thought they would finally be together as a real couple. But boy had he been mistaken. Reid had declared that they would have to start over. He had decided on his own that what happened in New Orleans had been so long ago that it should be statute-barred by now and that the night they had spent together as lovers didn't count because Morgan cheated by breaking the rule they had set up.

The darker man had been furious at first but soon calmed himself down as he figured that was probably what Reid wanted, for Morgan to just sigh defeated and walk way. No way. He would never give up. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it, no matter how long it took.

So he had asked Reid out, the genius had been surprised but said yes. They had gone to a nice little Greek restaurant and ended up having a great time. Nothing happened that night, Morgan figured he should take things slow and play by Reid's rules. Instead, he just asked for another date.

After a few weeks -three small cases, two lunch dates and four proper ones later- he got his first reward. Reid asked him out. He took Morgan to a great Indian restaurant and when he dropped the older man off at the end of the evening, he had leaned in and kissed him. Morgan had had to use all his willpower to keep the kiss as chaste as Reid was giving it. But he didn't mind, they were moving forward.

The date after that had been cancelled due to work. New York needed their help to catch a shooter on a killing spree. But the case turned out to be so much more. Terrorist and bombs and a long drive home had left Morgan feeling ten years older in just a few days time.

But as he pulled up and found Reid on his front porch with Clooney beside him, he felt that it had all been worth it. Reid knew Morgan hadn't been hurt after the stunt he had pulled, but he was still upset and needed reassurance in the form of having the man close to him.

That night, Reid stayed over. They didn't have sex, they just slept together, holding on to each other as if life depended on it. The morning after, when they woke up all tangled together, they had finally kissed. One kiss had led to two kisses and two kisses had turned into a hot and heavy make out session before Reid had put an end to it, saying something about them being late for work. _Spoil-sport_.

That was two weeks ago. After that, Reid had spent a few more nights at Morgan's, but they had never gone further than kissing. Reid hadn't let them. And even if Morgan was developing a severe case of blue balls, he wasn't about to complain, he was just glad to have Pretty Boy back in his bed.

"Uh… Morgan?" Reid's voice woke him from his thoughts and Morgan turned to him with a smile and a questioning look.

"You just drove by your house." Reid said with a mixed look of confusion and amusement.

Morgan looked out, sighing as he noticed that he really had missed his own home, before making an illegal U-turn and driving back, ignoring the small chuckle coming from the person beside him.

"Must be tired." He muttered as he parked his car in his driveway before climbing out.

Reid said nothing as he followed the other man to the house, still smiling. Morgan unlocked and opened his front door, and was immediately welcomed home by a happy Clooney coming at him.

"Hey boy." Morgan greeted his four legged friend, giving him a swift pat on his head before closing the door behind he and Reid.

The genius dropped his bag on the floor and knelt down to greet the dog by scratching him behind his ear, his favorite spot.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Morgan asked the younger man. "Are you up for a movie?"

Reid crinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Hungry?"

"No, not really."

"How about a game of cards then? Poker?"

Reid shook his head again.

"So what do you want to do then?" Morgan asked, as he couldn't come up with anymore ideas.

Reid shrugged as he stood back up. "Couldn't we just call it a night? I'm kind of tired." He said.

"Sure." Morgan nodded, feeling pretty tired himself. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll take Clooney for a short walk."

"Okay." Reid agreed with a small smile. "Could I borrow your computer first? I want to check my mail real quick."

"It's in the kitchen, knock yourself out." Morgan said, as he grabbed the dogs leash from the hook by the door then attached it to the animals collar. "I'll be right back." He promised, as he opened the door and walked out for his and Clooney's usual night walk.

…

Ten minutes later, the pair was back from their stroll around the block. Morgan unleashed the dog, who immediately made his way to the couch, jumping up and settling in for the night.

Morgan sighed and shook his head but didn't say anything. He was just glad the dog hadn't chosen to join them in the bedroom tonight. He was hoping for a really long and steamy make out session, blue balls be damned, if kissing was what Reid offered, he would gladly settle for that.

After a quick check of the locks on doors and windows, Morgan headed down the hall to his bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking care of business before bed.

Then he exited the bathroom and headed for the bedroom, smiling fondly at Reid, who sat up in the bed. He had already changed into his sleeping gear and had his arms wrapped around his knees while chewing his lower lip, seemingly unaware of Morgan's sudden presence.

"You okay there Pretty boy?" Morgan asked as he headed for the dresser in the back of the room, taking of his watch and setting it on top.

Reid jumped a bit and turned his eyes to Morgan, but he didn't say anything. The older man snickered as he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and an old college t-shirt he used to sleep in when Reid stayed over. Whenever he slept alone, he preferred to sleep naked.

"Morgan?" Reid asked, as the darker man started to unbutton his shirt.

"Hmm?" Morgan sounded, without turning around, fingers busy with the many buttons, mind rushing them to hurry so he could join the younger man in bed.

"If I said you have a great body, would you hold it against me?"

Morgan frowned and his fingers stopped as he turned around "What?" He asked with a little laugh, not sure he had heard right. That sounded an awful lot like a pick-up line.

Reid shrugged and smiled teasingly. "Would you?" He asked again, his cheeks slightly blushing.

Morgan forgot the task he was performing and walked over to the younger man. "Of course." He answered intrigued as he sat down on the right side, his side, of the bed.

Reid's blush grew darker under Morgan's intense stare, but his smile widened as he stretched out his hand, luring Morgan to come closer with a few swift motions of his index finger. Morgan chuckled, pleasantly surprised by this new side of Reid, as he crawled across the bed, stopping only inches from the other man's face, waiting for what more the genius had hidden up his sleeves.

"I-if I can make you '_come'_ with only my finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand." Reid almost whispered, as he leaned in and claimed his lips in a lustful kiss.

Morgan moaned into the kiss, blown away by what Reid had just said.

"Careful Pretty Boy." He hums husky in-between kisses. "I just might hold you to that."

Reid chuckled and deepened the kiss before pulling away. Morgan let out a disappointed growl and tried to follow the sweet mouth but a steady hand on his chest prevented him.

"You know what?" Reid suddenly asked with a serious tone.

"What?" Morgan echoed, frowning at the quick mood change of his friend.

Reid studied the older man's face for a while before answering. "Your clothes would look really good in a pile on the floor." He said with such a straight face that Morgan had to repeat the words a couple of times in his head before understanding the meaning of them.

"Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly when reality dawned on him. Reid was seducing him. Reid. Was. Seducing. _Him. _This might just be the sexiest thing ever. But Morgan wanted to know that this was really what the younger man wanted.

Reid nodded and leaned in for another quick kiss. "I'm sure." He promised with a small smile.

A childishly happy grin appeared on Morgan's face and he made no smooth show of removing his shirt, pants and socks, throwing said items on the floor next to the bed.

"Your turn." He smiled widely.

Reid rolled his eye at the older man's juvenile behavior before pulling of his own t-shirt and tossing it in the pile with Morgan's clothes. "Done." He said with a blushing smile.

Morgan raised an eyebrow and carefully pulled off the sheet that had been covering Reid from the waist and down. The genius had neither pants nor underwear on.

The sight of the naked man with his knees still drawn up against his chest was enough to turn him hard.

"So what was that you said about your hand?" He asked in a teasing tone, as he pushed Reid back on the mattress before leaning down to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Reid moaned into the kiss, happy to give the roll of the seducer back to Morgan, and slowly trailed his fingers down the toned chest and stomach, teasingly pulling at the boxers he had kept on before sliding one hand beneath the waistband and gently grabbing the darker man's manhood.

Morgan couldn't help the small thrust into the warm hand as it surrounded him. To finally be here, to have come to this point, where Reid was finally going to be his and only his, was almost more than he could take.

"Wait." Morgan suddenly broke the kiss, sobering up immensely in just a heartbeat.

Reid hand loosened its grip and the genius looked surprised and a bit hurt by the sudden stop. Morgan studied the face of the man he had been chasing for so long. Longer then he had known himself.

"This isn't just another one night thing right?" He asked, eyes locked with the ones of the man under him. "It's for real this time right? You and me?"

Reid's surprised face softened and a smile appeared on his lips as he nodded. "You and me." He promised quietly.

"Just checking." Morgan grinned, before he once again claimed the sweet, awaiting mouth of his _lover._

A howling growl sounded from deep in his throat as Reid's nibble fingers returned to the task they had neglected for far too long in the darker man's opinion.

Morgan had been dreaming about this for months. The longing he had felt after Mardi Gras had been nothing compared to the need and lust he had suffered from after they had actually had sex. His fantasies may have been intense, but it didn't come close to the real thing. The real Reid.

Even though it had been so long since last time and they both wanted this so badly, they took it slow. The first time they had been together had been exciting and had affected them both greatly, but it had really just been a drunken, messy hand job in a not so romantic restroom in a nightclub.

The second time had been more intense and more powerful, but it had left a bittersweet aftertaste. It had been quick and unfulfilling. A moments embrace after eons of wanting.

This time they wanted do to it right. Slow. Sweet. Loving.

Morgan's hand roamed the trembling body under him. Chills ran down his spine as gasps and moans filled the otherwise quiet room. Reid's skin burned hot against his curious hands.

Reid had difficulties concentrating on the task in his hand, rather than just give in and hand himself over to Morgan completely. His focus turning hazy each time Morgan discovered yet another of his favorite spots. Nibbling, sucking and kissing him all over.

As much as Morgan enjoyed every taste, sound and feel of his Pretty Boy, he soon, far too soon for his liking, felt himself close to the edge. So he broke away and kissed Reid's forehead before reaching over to his night stand, and grabbing the most needed item for what came next.

Reid's hand released the now weeping member as he understood what was going to happen. He helped Morgan get rid of his still present boxers and chuckled as the darker man tossed them over his shoulder.

Morgan coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube before returning his lips to Reid's, as his fingers found their way into the heat that he had almost forgotten the feel of.

Reid wiggled and gasped at the sudden intrusion, but soon the discomfort turned into welcomed pleasure. His arms found their way around the broad shoulders of the man hovering over him and his mind once more turned to the kiss he had momentarily forgotten to participate in.

Morgan took his time. Reid hadn't said anything after the first time they had slept together, but older man knew he had been neglecting the much needed foreplay of preparing his lover and he didn't want to make the same mistake again.

It was when Reid, with pleading moans, pushed back on his fingers, that Morgan felt sure he had done enough, and withdrew his digits and moved on to prepare himself.

He ripped open the condom, rolled it over his manhood and once more leaned in to kiss his lover and friend as he positioned himself at Reid's entrance.

Reid's nails dug into his back as he carefully, slowly pushed into the tight heat. He felt lightheaded and delirious, lost in the feeling of complete happiness. He stayed still, giving Reid time to adjust while kissing and caressing every part of the man that he could reach.

Reid let out a needing sob and pushed back, urging Morgan to move and the man eagerly pleased.

A slow steady rhythm was the set pace.

Morgan was grunting and touching, rocking his hips into the blissful feeling that was Reid, mentally smiling at the fact that he was the only one to ever have been this intimate with the genius.

Reid answered with moans and gasps, clawing Morgan's back as his head and vision went blurry, but he was sure he had never seen so clear before in his life. Never been so sure or felt so right.

The pace grew faster with time, speeding up to the inevitable but long awaited finish.

With a high-pitched cry, Reid came first, nails digging deeper into the back of his lover while his body shuttered in the wonderful after shock of his orgasm.

Morgan was not far behind. The tightening heat around him, combined with the sight of Reid, sweat coated and glistering, hair glued to his forehead, eyes squinting and closed as he came, was more than Morgan could take and with a bruising, hard grip of the lithe man's hips, he lost himself in his release with his lover name on his lips.

As Morgan's orgasm died out and took all his strength with it, the darker man crashed down beside his warm lover, his now soft manhood slipping out in the process. They lay there, close, mindlessly touching each other while riding out their mini deaths and trying to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes, Morgan sat up and disposed of the used condom in the waste bin by the bed before lying back down next to his lover, pulling him closer and planting a chaste kiss on his swollen lips.

Reid smiled tiredly at the other man. His mind was purring with contentment and his body felt more relaxed then he could remember ever feeling.

"Reid?" Morgan whispered, as he blindly searched for the covers piled at the foot of the bed, before pulling it over them both.

"Hmm." Reid hummed happily as his eyes drifted closed.

Morgan chuckled at the satisfied look on his lovers face, proud to be the one who had put it there.

"What?" Reid asked and cracked one eye opened.

"I love you." Morgan whispered in a low voice. It wasn't just post-sex ramble, it was the honest to God truth.

"You better." Reid whispered back with a goofy smile as his eyes closed again. "And I love you too."

* * *

_Fin._

Hmm, I think the ending was a little too cheesy, otherwise I'm loving it! And I only re-wrote this chapter once!

So this is the end of 'Over The Years'. Thank's again for reading and reviewing and for putting this story to your alerts and favorites. Warms my heart 3 Never thought so many would follow this. I have very mixed feelings about (FINALLY!)being done with this story. Kind of like Rapuzel in Disney's 'Tangled'. "Yeah! Best day ever!", "Oh my god it all over... why! WHY!", "Yes! I did it! I feels sooo good"! Sort of like that. For a second I considered doing another sequel but no. Like in No Freaking Way. But then again; Never say never... But first I have like 10 other storys I want to write, so it will have to wait either way.

And thank's again to my lovely beta Heather 3 You rock. Seriously.

Btw; Could you guys guess what Reid really did with Morgan's computer?

Reviews are more then welcomed! Remember; Reviewing gives great Karma! Have a lovely weekend everybody!

Love/Epic


End file.
